


First Day

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Depression, Doubt, Great Hiatus, Inner Strength, Prompt Fic, Reference to NORW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I can't do this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the January 2015 monthly prompt (New Beginnings) on Watson's Woes.

_I can't do this._

Watson's bedside clock read six in the morning, and he was not expected until nine. Three hours lay ahead to leisurely wash, dress, and break his fast.

He stared blankly at the cracks in the bedroom ceiling instead.

_I can't do this._

The day's itinerary loomed over him. Formal introductions to inspectors he had informally worked with for the past ten years. A tour of the grounds and his office. A brief review on the filing system. And finally, his first autopsy as a police surgeon.

His first case alone.

_I can't do this. I'm not him._

His inner self ordered him to get up and perform his duties, snarled at him to face the day like a man and not a frightened child, bargained with him to finally rise once the clock's second hand completed a full minute's sweep.

Six became seven, and Watson still could not bring himself to move.

Then he heard Holmes' voice, cutting through the loud silence in his ears and the castigation in his head, repeating the gentle suggestion that Watson had once given when all seemed dark and hopeless.

_Let's have some breakfast, and then go out together and see what we can do._

It took him fifteen more minutes, but he followed his own advice.


End file.
